


tapes

by liefdewint



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefdewint/pseuds/liefdewint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nice holiday with his boyfriend, Mycroft has a lot of work to catch up with. Like watching the tapes made of 221b Bakerstreet</p>
            </blockquote>





	tapes

Mycroft looked at the tapes on his desk. He had been gone for a weekend, taking a break and spending some time with Gregory. He had found it very nice and relaxing indeed and they would have to do it again for sure.  
The only problem was all the work waiting for him.  
Gregory would probably say that watching tapes you've made (or let made, since he was away) from your little brother (and in this case his flat mate as well since this were the recordings from inside the flat) wasn't exactly working, but more like violation of the privacy. But Gregory hasn't got a little brother like Sherlock. Mycroft found it necessarily to make sure Sherlock didn't kill himself, got himself killed or killed someone else.  
He thought about just watching the most recent tape. If Sherlock was dead, it would be clear and he could go to sleep. If he had killed someone, it would be clear as well, since no matter how tolerate John Watson was, if Sherlock murdered someone, he would probably leave. Then Mycroft could go back to sleep as well.  
But where is the fun in that?  
He took the oldest tape and he placed it in the video player. A bag of carrots (he found that he rather liked how they snapped in his mouth, the taste wasn't so bad and it was healthier than popcorn) on the side, he made himself comfortable. He pressed play...

"Bored!"  
"I know."  
"Not fair that my brother took Lestrade, who's going to give me cases now? DI Dimmock? I don't think so. He's too stupid for that."  
"I know."  
"Give me your gun."  
John finally looked up from his book, but only to give Sherlock a stern look.  
"Most definitely not."  
"Please John?"  
Mycroft was surprised. Sherlock usually never said 'please'. John must have hidden his gun, otherwise Sherlock would just take it, without asking.  
"No. Now go and experiment how your body reacts to some food. I've always wondered what will happen if you digest something."  
"Boring, I know what happens. I do eat. Occasionally."  
"Are you afraid you will gain weight and that you can't bully Mycroft with his anymore?"  
Sherlock and Mycroft huffed at the same moment. Sometimes it was visible that they were brothers.  
"I will have to eat an entire supermarket to become as heavy as Mycroft. No, eating is just a waste of time."  
"Well, since you seem to have plenty of that now, go _eat_ something."  
"No, I'm not hungry!" Sherlock pouted. Sometimes he made it obvious why Mycroft still thought of him as his little baby brother.  
"Will it help if we go out for dinner?"  
"Maybe..." Sherlock gave in. Why Mycroft didn't understand, if Sherlock didn't _want_ to eat at home, why would he want to eat out?  
"All right, but you'll have to promises me you'll actually eat some of your own food instead of taking everything of my plate."  
"Yours taste better."  
"You order it then."  
"Not the same."  
John sighed.  
"Fine, now let's go."  
"Angelo's?"  
"Of course."

They left the flat and Mycroft pressed fast forward, but nothing happened again after that until they came home. After they talked for a bit and watched some television, John putted Sherlock in bed, went to his own room, Sherlock came out of his and went to sleep on the couch. After an hour, John came down to put a blanket on the now sleeping Sherlock. A well practiced routine it seemed. Then the tape was empty.  
Mycroft smiled before putting the second one in. He would love to reward John somehow, without him noticing it of course, he had a reputation to hold high, for taking care of Sherlock.

The second tape started were the previous one stopped.  
John came down to make breakfast. It surprised Mycroft that he made two slices of toast, two eggs and four sausages, above the huge amount of tea. John couldn't eat that much and Sherlock wouldn't eat anything at breakfast (or lunch and dinner) unless it was necessarily to keep his brain working.  
Apparently Mycroft didn't know his little brother as well as he thought he did, because when Sherlock came down, he took the plate John offered without questioning.  
"Thank you" John said  
"Mmh, I'll eat if it makes you happy." Sherlock smiled and started eating "plus your eggs are the best I've ever tasted."  
John blushed under the compliment, lowering his head while he eat.  
Mycroft was stunned. Did his brother just made a compliment, just because? No acting involved? Nothing to win?  
Who was that guy on the screen and what had he done to Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock knocked the butter from the table. Again Mycroft was stunned. He knows his little brother was far from clumsy, so how...  
Wait a minute.  
John had bend down to grab the butter, it was obvious not the first time it had happened. And Sherlock was looking at how John was taking the butter, or better said, he was looking at John's bum.

It was like a light went on, suddenly everything made sense to Mycroft. Sherlock had a crush on his flat mate. A big crush. Mycroft laughed out loud. When did that happen? He wondered if Sherlock knew what his own feelings mend. Stupid question, of course Sherlock knew, why else would he deliberately drop the butter, just to ogle John's behind.  
Then he wondered if John knew. Mycroft groaned. Again a stupid question. He was losing his touch. Of course John didn't know. The more smart question would be if John felt the same. It would take some observing to find that out.  
And so Mycroft observed.

He observed how John would touch Sherlock more than necessarily, how he looked worried when there was (again) an explosion in the kitchen. How he would change the channel when he was watching something that would bore Sherlock, when Sherlock joined him on the couch.  
But of course all that could be seen as the good doctor's need to be an outstanding flat mate and even better friend. And sometimes it could just be his doctor's side coming up. No what Mycroft needed was some action between them. The kissing kind of action.

John and Sherlock were watching some kind of detective show. Well John was watching and Sherlock was pointing out clues. Apparently John didn't mind _that_ since he was smiling, though he did try to hide it from Sherlock.  
Another scene were there were so many clues for suggesting that there was more between them, but not enough to be sure.

"It was the vicar wasn't it?" John asked, completely out of the blue.  
"Bravo, and we only had to watch half of this stupid show. I'm proud of you."  
Again a compliment? Help, we're all going to die!  
"Shall we test your improved abilities in real life now?"  
"What do you mean by 'in real life'?"  
"Well, we're going out to eat something of course."  
"Of course."  
"And we choose a person. I'll give you some clues and you tell me this person's life story with the clues I gave you. What do you think?"  
"Are you going to make fun out of me if I get it wrong or if I don't get the important bits?"  
"Yes."  
"All right, let's do this then."  
And out they were.

"Well done John."  
Mycroft looked at the screen. He doubted they ever made it to the restaurant, giving the length of their absence.  
"Sherlock, I just told a woman that her husband has an affair with her father. 'Well done' isn't the right thing to say on the moment."  
"What should I say then?"  
"I don't know."  
"Good. Television?"  
"Please."  
John turned the television on and sat down on Sherlock's couch. It kind of a routine that if they watched the same show, they would really watch it together and they would sit next to each other.

"Sherlock?"  
Sherlock had laid and putted his head on John's lap. Clear clue, if it wasn't for John's surprised reaction.  
Mycroft beamed up. Maybe his little brother had found the courage to tell John how he felt. He sure hoped so.  
"I've got another puzzle for you to solve. It's a bit difficult to understand for me, and I hope you could give me a clearer look on this."  
"Sherlock please not, I'm really tired."  
"If you solve this one, I'll won't give you any other puzzles for at least a fortnight."  
"Fine, what are my clues?"  
"Fast heartbeat, dilated pupils, strange feeling in the stomach and the wish to stay too close to this certain person."  
"Sherlock, you underestimate me. This is too easy. The person you're talking about is clearly in love. I don't see why you would need me to understand this."  
"Because this person is me John. And I don't get how I could have fallen."  
"So you are in love." John said, the look on his face a combination between hurt and anger. Was he jealous? This was getting good.  
"To be in love you need two persons right?"  
"Yes, Sherlock. Unless you've fallen for yourself, but that would be too vain, even for you."  
"So what if I told you that the two person are me and ... you."  
"Then ... oh. Oh!" John's face seemed to glow from happiness. "Then I would be delighted if you would kiss me now."  
Sherlock grinned.  
John grinned.

Mycroft grinned at the screen before he turned it off. He didn't want to see what happened next. He would hear about it soon enough when Gregory came home, complaining about the two of them being all touchy-feely on cases.  
Speaking of Gregory, he believed that that beautiful man was waiting upstairs for him to come to bed.

It looked like both Holmes-brothers finally found their happily ever after.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://dreamy-pie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
